Shibuya's Angel
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: There is a legend about Angel of Love who will grant your love dream in SHIBUYA, off course Yolei didn't think twice to go praying all night in SHibuya. In the other hand TK and Patamon are in panic because of that legend. WHY!


**An idea which struck me when I watched ep 33, when Angemon flew in Shibuya...**

**pairing:** KenX YOlei, Takari, Patagato

update: **Since somebody can't tell this story is set one year after defeat of MaloMyotismon I need to write it out? **

* * *

**With blessing from Angel of LOVE**

Yolei and Mimi were sitting together on a bench, if Mimi's friend saw her there doing nothing they would be freaked out. Why? Simply because if Tachikawa Mimi was in the middle of the most famous shopping district of Japan and didn't go shopping like no tomorrow, it was when hell froze.  
She sighed at her companion who still praying like a nun beside her, Yolei had dragged her all the way from Odaiba when she visited just for doing this.

FlashBack

_Tachikawa Mimi had no idea what was on the store for her behind a simple door of computer lab, just like her first meeting with Yolei and other new kids, she opened the door and found someone in front of computer but only Yolei was there now. She looked thoughtful and even didn't notice Mimi walked toward her and peeked what Yoled read from her shoulder. It was an article of a street in Shibuya and kind of suspicious in her opinion. As much as she loved pink to the point dye her hair pink, doesn't mean article that decorated with lots of neon pink heart icon , cupid and sparkling animation wouldn't make her eyes flinched at it. She was no web-designer but she doesn't need to be one to tell how poorly designed that website was. _

"_Hi Yolei, what is that?" Mimi asked cheerfully._

_Yolei turned her head to Mimi, she wasn't looked startled at all as if she knew Mimi was there before. She grinned then stood up from her seat, "Mimi-oneesama~" She pleaded as hugged the older teen._

"_Yeah?" She blurted out, Mimi was thankful Yoled didn't hug her too tightly despite of being too energetic when greeted her, but why? Yolei was hers and Sora's successor, but much to her delight Yolei's personality is more alike with hers than Sora's. And according to her own history, when she used her cute pleading tone means she want something and really… really… want it so badly. _

_Yolei backed away a bit from Mimi, grinning cheerfully but somehow reminded Mimi of MetalGreymon's missile. "Do you have a boyfriend?" _

"_No." She replied casually, despite of her image Mimi didn't have any male friend that she liked more than friend or liked to hanging around with cool guys. Since her adventure she had become a mature person, for Mimi relationship should be taken seriously and not just for the sake of status or reputation, beside… she was the best friend of bearer of love crest! _

_Yolei's grin became wider as if her face would split, "Mimi-neesama… do you want a boyfriend?" She asked with sweet tone._

"_Well…" She trailed off, "I can't say I don't want a boyfriend but… I am not eager either." Mimi answered as smiled, "For me I can wait and not hasty about that at all… we are still young Yolei, we have years ahead to spent in joy even without guy." _

_Yolei pouted, "Ah…Mimi-neesama that's outdated! Nowadays we should be searching for love instead of waiting for it!"_

"_Yolei…" Mimi began, she was annoyed at 'outdated' comment. Even in a biggest city in the world she was far from outdated. "Just straight to the point! I can tell you would likely drag me for something after this…" _

_Yolei grinned again but sheepishly this time, "You can tell nee-sama?"_

"_Yes." She replied curtly. _

"_Well… actually I want to go to this place…" She said as pointed at the computer screen. And that was how all of this began. _

End of flashback~

* * *

"Yolei?" Mimi called.

"Yes?"

Mimi cleared her throat, "You know… I think you are a sweet girl and cute little sister just like Hikari, and I would hate to question your sanity but I should ask that now!"

Miyako huffed, "I am perfectly sane big sis! There is no need to question it!"

"Oh, I don't know~" Mimi said melodiously, "Sitting on a bench in the middle of Shibuya… praying for your love…" She listed as waved her hand, "Why you didn't do this in church or temple instead?" Mimi asked as frowned, "Well... that's where praying commonly done."

"This place is better than those place Mimi!" Yolei said as grinned.

"And why is this place is better?" Mimi deadpanned.

Yolei blushed then looked up to the sky, her hands clasped together. "You see… four years ago in this street an Angel descended from heaven!"

Mimi rolled her eyes as trying to not laugh, "Well… I have visited some place where Holy Mother appeared, but usually that kind of miracle didn't happen in this kind of place…"

Yolei in the other hand continued her story as if she didn't heard what Mimi said, "That night, bright light blinded the crowd and a shining angel soared through the sky."

Mimi rolled her eyes again, this story would likely ended up too corny even for her. "Yeah~ and then?"

Yolei closed her eyes, sighing dreamily. "It was said that time a man was about to propose his girlfriend but didn't have courage to do so, but when that angel appeared he was blessed and courage spread through him…"

"And then he asked his girlfriend 'Will you marry me' and then the girl said 'yes' and then… happily ever after." Mimi continued tonelessly, much to her annoyance she was indeed dragged all they way here just because of some corny legend. Even cornier than prophesies four years ago, if you want to stop a giant vampire, shot arrow of love so miracle would appear.

"How do you know?"

"That was how it usually end… I am not convinced just by that Yolei, seriously there are so many story like that and none of them make sense." Mimi answered wryly.

Yolei blushed deep red, "Well I know it's corny and didn't make sense but there are so many peoples saw that angel! It's not really… stupid to hope some miracle in such place!"

"Okay… how many people?" Mimi asked lazily, " Three? Five?"

Yolei smiled deviously, "Just estimate how many peoples are walking around this street…"

"What?" Mimi blurted out, "This many? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious nee-sama! And not just that! Website I showed you briefly today is a website that created by those who have witnessed the miracle by themselves! Most of them are couples that unified by angel's miracle!" Yolei explained dreamily.

"Oh…" Mimi deadpanned, "By the way Yolei… why you didn't bring Hikari here instead of me? It's not like I don't like to come with you (despite how stupid the reason is) but Hikari really need that angel's miracle with how slow her relationship with Takeru is." Mimi said as sighed.

Yolei grunted, "Talking about angel with her is kind of… well she didn't believe it. For short it goes like this when I told her…"

* * *

Flashback

"_Angel?"_

"_Yeah Hikari! That street is blessed by angel of love and…" Yolei paused when she saw Hikari tried to hold her laugh. "What's so funny? I don't think your partner would love it if you laugh about angel." She warned sternly. _

_Hikari smiled, "Sorry Yolei… I do believe in angel but it's kind of…"_

"_Corny?" _

_Hikari shook her head, "Trust me I ever heard 'real' prophecy that cornier than that."_

"_You have your very own angel so you don't need to go Angel Street?" _

_Once again Hikari shook her head, " Angewomon is an angel digimon not an angel despite of how angelic she is." She said as shrugged, "And trust me, miracle my partner ever did is saving us from dire situation and miraculous evolution."_

_Yolei narrowed her eyes, pouting at the younger girl, "But this is an angel! A real one, cupid or maybe Eros!"_

_Hikari sighed, "Alright… I believe in you but I can't go with you there tonight. TK will come this afternoon, and we have to discuss about our newest article." _

"_Right…" Yolei said in mocking tone, "Article for school newspaper or love poem for both of you? And I know your parent is not at home since they are in China to celebrate their anniversary…"_

_Kari blushed, "No it's not! Beside… Patamon and Gatomon are also with us! Tai too!"_

"_Your brother?" Yolei laughed softly, "Tai never worried when it comes to TK! He would let his guard down and wouldn't worried at all to leave you guys alone in your room~" She pointed out as grinning. _

"_We are not alone Yolei! Gato…"_

_Yolei rolled her eyes, "As long as I remember those two are your personal cupid, I bet ten dollars they would sneak up to leave you two…" She trailed off, "Alone~ in your room so~" _

"_Yolei…" Kari warned. _

_Without any word Yolei dashed to the door leaving the fuming brunette, " Have fun you two!"_

"That how I ended up couldn't bring her along… I am lucky nee-sama come!" Yolei exclaimed as hugged the older girl who just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kamiya's house

"Really that Yolei…"

TK laughed at her story of what happened today, "By the way about angel in Shibuya… what kind of angel descended to that place?"

"Who knows? And as much as it annoys me I have to admit Gatomon and PAtamon did mysteriously disappeared just like what Yolei predicted…" She said grumpily.

TK laughed, "It's so cute of them, but still… I am wondering they sneak up for our sake or theirs…"

Kari shrugged, "I am sure killing two birds with one stone is what they thought of…"

"Back to that angel street… believe it or not there is a website of it so maybe it's serious, and since we are done with our research…" He trailed off as looked up from his laptop, "Yolei told you the website's address?"

"Yeah, curious TK?" Kari asked as grinned. "Patamon would be jealous if you look for another angel~" She joked, and _me too_ she added silently.

TK chuckled softly at her joke, "Nah… just give me the address. And yeah… I am curious and… somehow I feel like there is something…"

"Something?"

"I feel like I forget something… " TK muttered unsurely. "Something important… about angel and shibuya, but what?" He wondered out lout as typing out the address he copied from Kari's note. "Angel's road of love?" He laughed, "This is almost as corny as prophecy from four years ago!" TK exclaimed out loud.

Hikari agreed with a nod, "So true… "

TK ignored flash of pink everywhere that decorating the website, he swore if he paid too much attention to it and not the article he would be blinded by pink. Takeru was sure he would see pink spots on his eyes for a while later, "Let's see… so this website created by community of lovers who united by miracle…" Takeru rolled his eyes, "Wonder what kind of miracle… but I am sure their definition of miracle is not the same as digidestined."

The bearer of light sighed, "Well… when we were trapped in digital world four years ago our miracle… or rather luck was able to find a good shelter for sleeping tonight so none of us need to do night watch, enough food and water… or manage to outrun dangerous digimon…" She listed in nostalgia way.

"Well Kari… here is the miracle, definitely not our idea of miracle… it's pretty standard." TK commented dryly, "Successful confession… happier love life, reunited lover after long separation… bla bla bla…" TK shook his head. "Let see… if I click the history page…" TK moved the cursor to history bar, "Let's see…"

Hikari shrugged, "I am sure you only can find lame history of that road… seriously who would believe it?"

"Yolei do… and apparently some of our classmates too as I see many familiar user-names…" TK informed her helpfully, "So… all member of this community believe…" He began to read the history article out loud, "That four years ago an angel have descended from heaven to one of Shibuya's busiest street and blessed the said road with love." Kari rolled her eyes as TK continued reading the article as holding back his laugh, "And according to this article it happened…" He trailed off then paled at sudden realization, "No way!"

"Takeru?" Kari called, trying to ask what that sudden outburst was about.

TK for the first time on his life ignored Kari in favor of clicking another link that led him to another page, after he browsed pray for angel of love's page, poem of praise for the angel, chat room of love and several ridiculously dedicated page for angel of love, etc. The bearer of hope can't help but became as white as paper and much to Kari's confusion TK trudged out of her room without a word. Kari followed him closely then soon they found their digimon partners were snuggling on the sofa and seemed so comfortable in their sleep; Kari swore she never heard Gatomon purred in such a content way even after her favorite dinner. And to be honest she was a bit jealous to Gatomon, how come her digimon's love life was so much smoother than hers?

But much to Kari's amusement and their digimon's annoyance for TK's obliviousness of situation, TK woke Patamon up with not so polite way. "PATAMON! Wake up buddy! You have to see this!" He yelled after lifted one of Patamon's wing that folded down when sleeping.

In instant the two digimons jumped out of their sleep state to find TK shoved laptop's screen on their face, not a nice way to wake up especially your sleepy eyes got assaulted by bright pink that if anything was an eyesore, "What is it Takeru?" Patamon can't be mad at TK for this since his partner never panicked except situation calls it; TK always had a good reason to be panic.

"Read what this article said!" Takeru muttered tiredly.

Patamon only needed one paragraph done to understand everything and why Takeru was so flustered, "Is this a joke?" He asked to no one.

TK shook his head, "I hope it is, but nope…" Two Girls who was left behind in conversation was not happy as they prepared to demand an explanation, a good and proper one.

* * *

Back to Yolei and Mimi, who had wasted her third hours in Shibuya for nothing. Mimi wondered if she never went through their first adventure in digital world she would end up to be like Yolei, someone who was cheerful and think she can do everything she wanted. Mimi didn't see Yolei in a bad light it was just she can't help but think Yolei was so alike with her old self, added with little eccentric attitude and lack of fashion sense.

"Yolei… are you done praying yet?" She asked tiredly.

Yolei shook her head as pray some more, "Just a bit more!"

"I don't think that bit will call Ken to you now…" Mimi said dryly, "How if you give him a call and asking him a date for Christmas? That's more practical than sitting here…" Which she learned it the hard way in digital world years ago that food can't fall from the sky even if you pray for the whole day, you have to fish, climbing tree, prepare the fire, etc. Be practical in everything… and you have to befriend with a Fridgemon to get a cold coke.

Yolei was flustered as she stammered, "Who said I am waiting for Ken?"

"Your face is a dead-give-away…" Mimi pointed out, "And if you think…" She trailed off, but stopped when she saw a boy with bob haircut in purple sweater was coming to their direction, "Speaking of devil… I don't know it's devil luck or angel's miracle Yolei, but look behind you!"

Yolei turned back, "OMG! IT'S KEN!"

Ken waved his hand as he recognized his fellow digidestined, "Hi Yolei! Tachikawa-senpai! Good evening…" He greeted politely as walked closer.

Yolei felt her cheeks heated up at the sight of the handsome bearer of kindness. "Good evening Ken! Are you shopping for Christmas?" She greeted back followed by Mimi.

Ken smiled sheepishly, "Yeah… actually, you too?" He asked back.

Yolei nodded frantically, "Yes! I am!" She was yelling on her mind '_Thanks angel of love! God, Jesus, Buddha, or any kami out there! Thanks so much!_

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Well…" She paused, as looking at love-struck Yolei "She need something special for Christmas…" She informed, silently added 'she need you for her Christmas date'

The genius boy smiled at that, "Am I bothering your Christmas shopping?" He asked with worried face.

"Not at all!" Yolei exclaimed.

Mimi grinned as an idea crossed her mind, "By the way… I need to go soon, as I promised Koshiro the newest portable hard disk from America and he will see me in few minutes." Her grin became wider as she eyed Ken like a predator, "So… can you accompany Yolei for her Christmas shopping?" She asked slyly, but before Ken can answer and Yolei became redder. "I am sure she need a gentleman in such a cold night like this… a girl shouldn't be alone around this hour…" She added, giving no space for Yolen and ken to argue.

Ken smiled at that, "Off course Tachikawa-senpai… is anything I would be more than happy in her company."

"That's how a real man should be! Ichijouji Ken, I leave Yolei in your care! So Good bye!" And Mimi was gone in the next second leaving trail of dust behind her.

They stared long enough at where Mimi was, wondering how a girl like her could run like that. But then again they recalled that their seniors, Kari and TK were always physically better than them especially in running, and they had a weird look whenever the newer digidestined asked about it. Which probably because reminded of many unpleasant goose chase they had in the past where you had no convenient TV to take you back home. "SO…" Ken trailed of as smiling at Yolei, "Where do you want to go?"

Yolei swore she would die on the spot because of overdosed with happiness.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning**

Due to it was Sunday everyone were off to Digital world, they didn't arrange meeting time due to everyone had different schedule. Yolei was sneezing non-stop since she teleported to digital world, but a little cold was worth it if she could spend time with Ken like last night. Angel of Love was really exist in Shibuya!

"So this angel of love is really… true?" Davis asked excitedly, "Give me the website address! What should I do to get a girlfriend?"

Yolei sighed dreamily, "Only pray… what else you should do to get your wish from an angel?"

Davis beamed at that, "Seriously? So I can even get Kari as my girl?"

"Err that one is impossible even for an angel… I think…" She answered sheepishly, "It's just about time TK and Kari to hook up."

"Yolei…" Somebody warned from her back, "Can you please stop saying such thing?"

"Hi Kari, TK! Wow… already so warm in the morning…" She commented slyly.

TK rolled his eyes, "It's normal if it's warm in the morning Yolei…"

"Yeah yeah…" Yolei deadpanned, "ACHOOO!"

Kari and TK jumped back, startled at Yolei's violent sneeze. "Uhm Yolei… don't tell me you were in Shibuya last night, praying to angel the whole night?"

Yolei sniffed, "Only three hours plus something… but it worked!"

"Err…" Kari trailed off, "How exactly it worked?" She asked.

"It worked?" Patamon repeated in disbelief.

Gatomon rolled her eyes, "Oh my…"

"You see…" Yolei squealed as blushed deep red.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

"And then he walked me back to my home! Ken is such a gentleman!" She sighed dreamily, "His home is so far but he still offered to walk me home! So romantic…"

TK and Kari gaped at her, "Glad to hear that Yolei but… do you really spent two hours last night praying in Shibuya?" TK asked in disbelief.

Yolei nodded, "Yes! And I will do it again! Who knows if angel of love will grant me a real date with Ken if I pray with all my heart! More than I did before!" She squealed, "Oh… next I will pray in Saturday from morning until night!" Then she sneezed again, and her runny nose reddened slightly, "ACHOO!"

Hawkmon handed her a handkerchief, "I don't think you should Yolei!" he warned, "Look at you! Why you don't just ask Ken out? It's better for you and your health!"

TK and Kari couldn't take it anymore, like it or not Yolei had to be told about the truth. "Yolei…" Kari began, "Would you please come with us for a minute?"

"How about me?" Davis asked as pointing at his face.

"Err…" TK stammered, "What do you think of this angel of love?"

It was Veemon who answered for Davis, "He believe it! Davis also want to pray to that angel to get a girlfriend!" He chirped cheerfully, "Hey Davis, pray for me too please! Maybe I can find a Veewomon someday!"

Gatomon rolled her eyes to Patamon, "Hey Patamon,, do you think it's already become quite bizarre?"

Patamon's face was quite blue, almost like Veemon's. "I think… so…" He agreed reluctantly. "I feel so… guilty here…"

Davis blinked, "What do you mean Patamon? Anyway Yolei! Let's go to Shibuya next Saturday! We gotta pray…"

TK cut him in, "Davis! Can you please listen to me first…?"

"What is it again?" Davis deadpanned. "I gotta think what kind of offering I would get for angel of love! Maybe I should get him some ofudas?"

Patamon blushed deep red, Gatomon sighed. "I don't think your wish would be granted even if you pray till the world's end." She muttered dryly, "And Davis… ofuda is not for offering."

"It's not?"

"No…"

Yolei huffed, "Okay… Davis' stupidity aside, "What's wrong with you TK? Kari? And your digimon too! You guys have giving me this weird look since I told you about last might!"

Hawkmon sighed, "Anyone would…"

Kari looked down, "Yolei… at first I wanted to keep quiet because I think we will embarrass you but…"

"Hearing you want to spend hours there praying to angel of love…" TK trailed off with red face, "I think I should tell you the truth!"

"What truth?" Yolei asked.

TK gulped, stammering weakly. "Uhm that angel of love… it's… all just… err… coincidence?"

Kari nodded, "It's not exactly… an angel you think…"

They blinked repeatedly, "Uhm… are you telling me it's fake or what?" Yolei asked incredulously, "What you mean not exactly?"

TK sighed then he raised his digivice, "Well I think the angel himself have to explain…" He muttered tiredly.

Patamon sighed as light began to wrap his body and on his place Angemon appeared, "Well…" Angemon began, "First of all… I am really sorry for this misunderstanding."

Gatomon hopped to his right shoulder, "It's not your fault if some humans created some non-sense on their own!" She muttered dryly.

"But still… Yolei get a cold for praying in Shibuya for hours…" He grumbled.

Yolei huffed, "It's nothing if it's for love Angemon! I heard someone ended up in hospital because of anemia, but thanks to that her fiancée showed up in hospital and they managed to mend their broken relationship!"

Angemon paled beneath his mask, "That's…"

"At least she got her fiancée back…" Gatomon deadpanned.

TK groaned, "Oh my god! How this can happen?"

"Uh…" Davis blinked at Angemon. "Okay… can somebody explain?"

TK rubbed his temple, which throbbing painfully by each passing second. "Yolei… you see, there is no angel in Shibuya…"

"Huh?" Yolei was still dumfounded, as she can't understand what TK and Kari was trying to tell her.

Kari nodded in agreement, "You see… four years years ago TK and Matt had a goose chase with Vamdemon…"

"In shibuya…" TK continued.

"…"

"…"

"So?" Yolei still didn't get it.

Angemon looked down, "Uhm… I happened to be separated from TK that time…" How he disliked to be reminded of that time when he was having an argument with TK. "So… I flew around Shibuya looking for Takeru, so many peoples saw me that time… and I have NO idea HOW I can end up become an urban legend?"

"…"

"So…" Davis trailed off, "You are that angel of Love Angemon?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't call me that!" He blushed deep red, "I really have nothing to do with…"

Yolei gaped then stammered, "But… but…"

"I am sorry!" TK said, "But I have to tell you Yolei! You know… after looking at that website I really feel like I and Angemon had pranked so many peoples! And to be honest… it's so embarrassing for me and Angemon!" He admitted with red face.

Angemon nodded in agreement, "I really have nothing to do with whatever miracle that happened to those peoples! I am an angel digimon not real angel!" He explained tiredly, "And Yolei please don't pray there at this weather anymore! I really feel guilty if you get sick like this!"

Gatomon nodded in agreement, "Yes Yolei… we are not cupid you know? I am sure those who failed to get their wish granted are too embarrassed to tell anyone which is why there are only success story that have been told in that website." She deducted confidently, "So… actually there is no miracle~" She paused, "Err… Yolei are you alright?" She asked when Yolei had become as stiff as a rock then fell to the ground.

BUMP

"She fainted?" Gatomon stated the obvious.

"YOLEI!"

* * *

Yolei opened her eyes slowly, she must be had dreamed about TK and the others were telling her that legend she believed so much was all just a BIG misunderstanding aka stupid legend. That in fact the angel was actually Angemon who was looking for Takeru and the said digimon had no idea of what might caused him became an urban legend. But Yolei knew better than deceived herself any further, her eyes opened but it narrowed as she realized how stupid she looked by now. Fainted because of cold and shock…

"Yolei…" The purple haired girl gaped when she saw Ken was looking at her worriedly, she was laying on the grass mattress under lush tree with Ken who was sitting right beside her. "You are awake…" He sighed in relieve, "I am so worried when I heard you fainted." Yolei thought she was about to die because of happiness when Ken's palm covered her forehead, "You are still warm Yolei… why you come if you are sick?"

"Uhm…" Yolei stammered then before she knew it she had blurted it out, "I come because I want to talk! With you Ken!"

Ken blinked, "With me?"

Yolei nodded then silently prayed whatever up there would help her, beside it was better to take action as a girl. "Uhm… you see, would you like to go with me to Shibuya at 24th December? There is a good café I am sure you will like it! My treat! As thanks for accompanying me yesterday!" She babbled in panic.

The bearer of kindness smiled at that, "Off course I would love to Yolei but it's have to be my treat, since it's unbecoming of a man to let a girl pay for him ne?"

Yolei blushed deep red, did Ken just say yes to be her date in Christmas eve? "Uhm… thank you very much Ken! That's very nice of you!"

"You are welcome…" Ken muttered softly as smiled at Yolei.

* * *

Davis was watching the whole scene from afar, and then sprinted to Kari and TK who were spending their time together near the lake. TK and Kari were on their digimon's arms, but instead of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon it were Angemon and Angewomon. Their digimon insisted of digivolving to their humanoid form because it's been a while they had it, and much to their partner's chagrin the angel digimons also insist to carry Kari and TK on their arms just like when they were children. Angemon and Angewomon claimed that they missed to hold their partners like that and Kari and TK were unable to refuse.

Davis raised an eyebrow when he saw his friends who on his book were very mature one in their group were carried like a big baby by their digimon. TK and Kari hopped off of their partner's embrace with flushed face, embarrassed Davis caught them treated like a child by their angel digimon.

"Ah… Davis, we were just…" TK trailed off with red face.

Angemon huffed, "Why you looks so flustered TK? I was carrying you like that all the time four years ago!"

Angewomon nodded in agreement, "Yup! There is no reason to be so embarrassed."

Kari groaned, "We were eight years old that time, Angewomon!"

"And now you are twelve..." She pointed out as leaned her head on Angemon's shoulder and his hand was holding her waist gently, "Big deal…"

"Well…" TK trailed off then looked at Davis, "So… that aside, Davis… what's wrong?"

Davis didn't answer instead walked straight to the angel digimon pair, "I have a favor to ask Angemon." He said as his hands clasped in front of his chest.

"Huh?" Angemon and Angewomon chorused. "What favor?"

"Please!" He pleaded, "I want a girlfriend! Please give me your blessing!"

"HEY!" Angewomon scowled, "We are not cupid you know?"

TK groaned, "Davis… we told you it's not going to work! My Angemon is not angel of love!"

"But he hooked Yolei and Ken up! They were so close over there by now!" Davis whined as he kept praying to Angemon who was stunned. "Oh Angel of LOVE please… give this MOtomiya Daisuke a cute girlfriend!"

"But I…" Angemon stammered, "Whatever! I am leaving!" He exclaimed as he dragged Angewomon with him to fly away.

Angewomon sighed, "Oh well…"

Kari and Tk stared at Davis who was chasing Angemon and Angewomon around, yelling about her wish for a cute girlfriend.

"You know…" TK began, "I think I need aspirin…"

"Me too… and I am sure I have some in my bag, enough for me, you, Angemon and Angewomon…"

Review Please!

* * *

**I am thinking of stopping Angel's Chronicle because my lack of patinece ;_; It's very draggy, and I want nothing but move on to Adventure 02 timeline which I made a twist where Takeru decided to stay in DIgital world at the end of Adventure 01, he will train in Digital world to be stronger to protect his friends... off course he become stronger than in canon. The pairing is still the same though ^^ off course Takari and Patagato, actually this is HOW 02 in AC's universe I planned to begin ^^**

**Please tell me your opinion! PLEASE!**

**To **Daikari4evaTakairNEVER **If you have something to say to me which for criticizing me harshly or rather FLAME me at the very least I would like to have a signed review NOT anonymous simply because I would be glad to know you still have guts to be responsible with your opinion/flame. I let people review in anonymous... it's for those who is too lazy to sign in. I WILL NOT flame you back for what you write in your review, I am not a brat who will fuss over that. But I see you did worse to other author in your review, and it's obvious from your name that you are Daikari fan and maybe also Veegato, your favorite pairing is UP TO YOU and so does mine is UP TO ME why you bother to read our story if you don't like our pairing and didn't have open mind about it? You don't understand what I write because of my writing is horrible? Why you read till the end then?**

**And even though Hikari was 8 years old there were 8 children in the first adventure, and I don't see what harm for them to do night watch around one hour with their Digimonin turn. And after they split I still don't see why the older kids won't let TK and Kari do night watch one hour and they stay up longer. And even if TK and Kari did not... I write she said NONE OF US, she didn't outright say she do night watch. Be logical in this one will you?**

**And I set it one year after MaloMyotismon's death and you see in Movie 4 Tailmon can digivolve, so... please check before you tell me that! And as you see I didn't flame you at all here. And I don't see what's the point of flaming in ship war, it's pointless.**


End file.
